


Inny

by Lofney



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lofney/pseuds/Lofney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czas: Po "Victory Of The Daleks", przed "The Time Of Angels"<br/>Amy zastanawia się nad tym kim tak naprawdę jest Doktor oraz opowiada o tym co czuła podczas jego nieobecności.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inny

    Poprosiłam Mikołaja o pomoc. Mikołaj zawsze spełnia marzenia dzieci, więc pomyślałam, że warto spróbować i przedstawić mu moją prośbę. Nie oczekiwałam czegoś wielkiego. Chciałam tylko by ktoś naprawił pęknięcie w mojej ścianie. I wtedy zjawiłeś się ty.  
    Nie wyglądałeś inaczej, ale byłeś inny. Spadłeś z nieba w moim ogrodzie niszcząc przy tym szopę! (Szczerze i tak jej nigdy nie lubiłam.) Wydawałeś się być normalnym człowiekiem, ale byłeś inny. Trochę dziwny, ale też zabawny. Zapytałeś się, czy nie przeraża mnie obecność obcego w domu. Byłeś darem od Mikołaja, więc jak mogłabym się ciebie bać?  
    Byłeś inny. Wywalałeś się na prostej drodze, nie smakowały ci moje ulubione jogurty. Ja nigdy nie dzielę się moimi jogurtami! Jadłeś paluszki rybne z budyniem. Nie widziałam nigdy wcześniej żeby ktokolwiek je jadł. Spróbowałam ich. Były paskudne! Ale tobie smakowały.  
    Byłeś inny. Uwierzyłeś mi, że z moją ścianą jest coś nie tak i obiecałeś, że to naprawisz. Spodobało mi się to, bo nikt inny nawet mnie nie słuchał.  „To zwykłe pęknięcie.” Powiadali. Ty taki nie byłeś.   
    Byłeś jak rycerz na białym koniu, który ratuje księżniczkę z opresji. Nigdy nie lubiłam tych bajek. Wydawały się niewiarygodne, ale ty doskonale się w nie wpasowywałeś.   
    Byłeś inny. Nie byłeś zwykłym policjantem, nazywałeś siebie Doktorem. Miałeś budkę policyjną, a twierdziłeś, że to maszyna do podróży w czasie. Uwierzyłam. Czemu nie, byłam mała, wierzyłam w różne rzeczy.  
    A potem zapytałam czy mogę lecieć z tobą. Zabroniłeś. Powiedziałeś, że to zbyt niebezpieczne. Oburzyłam się. Miałam już siedem lat, doskonale wiedziałam co to znaczy niebezpieczeństwo. Ale obiecałeś, że wrócisz za pięć minut. Spakowałam najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wybiegłam do ogrodu by poczekać aż wrócisz. Czekałam pięć minut, dziesięć, piętnaście. Nadal cię nie było. Pomyślałam, że może zrobiłam coś złego, albo zwyczajnie byłeś głodny i zatrzymałeś się w barze na przekąskę. Pobiegłam do kuchni po paluszki i budyń dla ciebie. Nadal nic. Obiecałeś pięć minut, może nie znałeś się na zegarku i dlatego nie przylatywałeś. Może zgubiłeś drogę i nie miałeś przy sobie mapy? Mimo to nadal czekałam, aż obudziłam się we własnym łóżku. Zaspałam? Przegapiłam twój przylot? Jak mogłam?  
    Opowiedziałam o tym Rory’emu i Mels – moim przyjaciołom. Mels bardzo się tobą zainteresowała. Potrafiłyśmy rozmawiać o tobie godzinami. Jednak im bardziej wierzyłam, że byłeś czymś więcej niż tylko snem to dorośli twierdzili, ze postradałam zmysły.   
    Wysyłali mnie do doktorów. Pomyślałam, że to świetnie. Może gdzieś tam będziesz, przecież mówiłeś, że jesteś doktorem. Ale się zawiodłam. Ci byli źli. Próbowali mi wmówić, że nie istniejesz! Ale ja wiedziałam, że to nieprawda! Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć ten bałagan, który został w kuchni? Gryzłam ich za te słowa, a oni wysyłali mnie do nowych.  
    Minął rok, a ja nadal wierzyłam, że powrócisz, że pokarzesz mi to o czym opowiadałeś tamtej nocy. Bo przecież byś nie odszedł tak łatwo. Nie ode mnie.   
    I jakoś nie zauważyłam jak wiele się pozmieniało. Jak wiele lat minęło. Zdałam świetnie maturę. Ale w moim życiu nadal czegoś brakowało. Miałam przyjaciół, ale wciąż kogoś brakowało. Czasami wracałam myślami do tamtej nocy i zastanawiałam się czy jeszcze mnie pamiętasz.   
    I wtedy, gdy straciłam już nadzieję – przyleciałeś. Poznałam ciebie od razu! Wyglądałeś tak samo jak tamtej nocy. Ciuchy podarte, włosy rozczochrane. Ten sam wystający śmieszny podbródek. Ale ty, mnie nie poznałeś. Interesowała cię tylko liczba pokoi, tajemniczy kosmita i wiek mojej starej szopy, ale nie ja! A stałam tuż przed tobą. A ty nie poznałeś mnie!   
    Byłam zła. Bałam się znowu tobie zaufać. Nie byłam już dzieckiem, przestałam żyć w świecie marzeń. Przecież nie ma czegoś takiego jak podróże w czasie. Ale miałeś coś ze sobą. To malutkie jabłuszko, które dałam ci tamtej nocy. Zatrzymałeś je. Jak to możliwe, że było dokładnie tym samym jabłkiem? Wtedy zrozumiałam, że dla ciebie naprawdę minęło tylko pięć minut. (Przepraszam za ten kij do krykieta.)  
    Jak to się dzieje, że zawsze musisz znikać? Gdy myślałam, że powróciłeś już na zawsze, ty znowu uciekłeś. Wsiadłeś do tej niebieskiej budki i już cię nie było. Poza Rorym nikt mi nie uwierzył. Ale on nie mówił o tobie miłych słów. Twierdził, ze jesteś niebezpieczny i lepiej bym o tobie zapomniała. Ale ja nie potrafiłam!   
    Pewnej nocy miałam sen. O niebieskiej budce, która ląduje na moim podwórku. Obudziłam się, a ona faktycznie tam stała. Czym prędzej wybiegłam z domu i ujrzałam ciebie. Znowu nic się nie zmieniłeś. Jak to robisz? Niestety ja dorosłam. Rano miałam wziąć ślub i wiesz co zrobiłam… uciekłam z tobą. Czekałam na tę chwilę czternaście lat. Odwiedziłam tylu psychiatrów, każdy robił sobie ze mnie żarty w dzieciństwie. Musiałam im udowodnić, że się mylili, a ty jesteś prawdziwy!   
    I oto jestem. Siedzę w TARDIS i nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że moje dziecięce marzenie się spełniło. A ty? Jesteś inny. Jest już trzecia w nocy, a ty nadal nie śpisz. Każdy normalny człowiek śni już o wacie cukrowej, ale nie ty. Ty jesteś inny – wciąż pracujesz. Nigdy nie jesz. Stoisz pochylony nad konsolą, nawet nie mrugasz. No tak. Jesteś inny, jesteś Władcą Czasu. Ratujesz światy, pomagasz ludziom, ale też szukasz kłopotów. Dlaczego taki jesteś? Nad czym tak pracujesz? Czasem podkradam się by popatrzeć i dowiedzieć się czegoś, ale to zawsze kończy się tak samo – budzę się w swoim łóżku. Zanosisz mnie tam, wiem, że to ty, bo kto inny? Mimo iż śpię czuję się bezpiecznie w twoich ramionach. Jesteś inny, bo przy tobie nawet w najniebezpieczniejszej sytuacji nie boję się. Ufam ci i wiem, że czuwasz nade mną.   
    Jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy, które chciałabym ci powiedzieć, poprosić o radę. Wiem, że na pewno zdecydowałbyś dobrze. Sama już nie wiem co robić. Myślałam, że wszystko to co czeka mnie na ziemi jest tym czego chcę, ale potem uciekłam z tobą. Boję się wracać i mam wątpliwości, czy codzienna rutyna, po tych wszystkich przygodach, będzie dla mnie do zniesienia. Czuję się rozdarta pomiędzy dwoma światami, tym w TARDIS i tym na Ziemi.   
    W takich chwilach przychodzisz do mnie. Nie wiem jak to robisz, ale zawsze wiesz kiedy potrzebuję pomocy. (Telepatia?) Nic nie mówisz, ale jesteś obok, tylko mnie przytulasz i wiesz co? To działa. Nie rozumiem jak, ale czuję się wtedy lepiej i wiem, że dam radę pokonać każdy problem.  
    Jesteś inny. Nie jesteś tylko moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jesteś moim obdartym Doktorem.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Witajcie!  
> Ta historia została napisana całkiem spontanicznie, ale jestem z niej bardzo zadowolona. Mam nadzieję, że wam także się podoba ;)  
> (Pierwotnie pojawiła się na moim blogu dn. 15.09.2013r.


End file.
